


A Change in Plans

by sirenssuicide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, i will add more tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenssuicide/pseuds/sirenssuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is an aspiring writer hoping to get his first book published within the next year. But when he sees someone at the gas station one morning, his goals for the book seem to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters won't be very long until i figure out for sure where the story is going and how well it's doing. So please comment and subscribe telling me if you'd like to read more! :)

Dean's POV

* * *

 

Dean was sitting at his desk, unable to come up with the next sentence of his story. He’s been working on it for three months and finally reached the last chapter. It just had to be perfect. He looked over to his phone noticing it was already after 2am and decided to get some sleep.

The cold November night, this one in particular, wasn’t the best. His writer’s block probably came to him since it is the anniversary of his mother’s death. Before heading bed, he walked over to the kitchen to grab a beer and sulk at his desk remembering, vividly, what happened back in 1983. He remembers running to his father and seeing the fire, not clearly seeing anyone there, but he knew his mom was in danger. John handed Sam to him and he remembers carrying his brother and running out the front door. Then the explosion from the nursery.

* * *

The alarm from Dean’s room woke him up. He didn’t seem to get to bed last night since he woke up on the floor. The beer bottle next to his face. Dean got up and turned off the alarm, not ready to get cleaned up for work. He showered, combed his hair, got his work clothes on and walked out to the Impala.

Working as a waiter at Bigerson’s wasn’t the best job in the world, but it pays the bills and the tips are nice. They mostly came from all the young women who came in and some elderly ladies who would occasionally creep him out. But hey, good looks, a nice smile and charm will do it.

On his way, Dean had to get gas for the car and while his eyes wandered around he spotted someone walking into the station. He didn’t get a good look at his face but his hair was short, black and sort of messy and his long sleeves were rolled up to see an arm full of tattoos. Dean was sort of mesmerized by this man’s appearance and wanted to see his face. So he waited for him to come back out of the store.

He was probably only in there no longer than 2 minutes. Dean saw his face and thought he had never seen someone so attractive in his life. This guy had two piercings in his lip and Dean just about melted in his car.

He wants to find this guy again. Dean is determined to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel’s POV

* * *

 

Castiel woke up to his parents fighting again. Hopefully it won’t be long until he can move out and finally be away. Castiel is 18 but still only a senior in High School. When he’s graduated, his father said he will buy him his own apartment. He hated listening to his parents arguing but at the same time, found enjoyment from it.

His mother, Amelia Novak, is a successful business woman. She goes on a lot of trips around the country so Castiel only sees her about once a month.  He doesn’t care though. She’s not the most supportive mother. Or the nicest at all.

Tyler Novak, Castiel’s father, was an artist. He isn’t as famous as Van Gogh or Picasso, but he makes more than a living off his work. Tyler isn’t gone as often as Amelia but he still has his trips to other art museums around the country.

Castiel heard them fighting about not being home. He was wondering why they don’t just get divorced already. He reached over to his bedside table for his cigarette pack and noticed he was all out.

“God damn it.” He sighed out loud to himself. He has about an hour and a half to get to school so he can stop by the gas station on his way.

* * *

 

Castiel was showered and dressed for the day, but not too happy that he doesn’t have his first morning smoke. He knew it was getting bad. He knew from the moment he bought his fist pack that it would go downhill. He started smoking a few years ago, only bumming one off friends. Now, being 18 for only four months now, he can’t go a week without one.

The walk to the gas station was quick since it was right down the street. He lifted his sleeves running his fingers over the tattoos that were just finished on his arm. He was so proud of them and more proud that the artist got those spot on how he wanted them. His own design and work. He picked up the art talent from his father.

A car drove passed him before he crossed the street and thought he’d recognized it. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala. He’s sure he’s seen it somewhere but just can’t remember.

He got to the gas station and saw the same car parked at the gas pump. He thought about going to the owner and telling him how awesome that car is but just didn’t have the confidence. And he was only here for the cigarettes anyway. He made his way into the station and got a pack of his favorites and back out the door he went on his way to school.  

Castiel walked around the corner, looked back, and the Impala was still there. He took in the beauty of that car and made his way down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's POV

1 week later.

Dean is still trying to find the next creative spark for this book. It isn’t working out very well. Today he wasn’t working so he decided to go for a drive. Dean needed to clear his head.

He wasn’t quite sure where he was going. Dean just let the car lead him. He sat back in the driver’s seat, blasting some Bon Jovi because he does rock. On occasion, though.

Dean found himself not too far from the park he and his brother played at as kids and debated going over there.

“A grown man sitting at a park full of kids… Someone’s gonna get the wrong idea.” He said out loud to himself before getting out of the car. There was a bench near the parking lot, a good distance away from everyone else. Dean sat there and just let his thoughts come and go, listening to the parents conversing and the kids shouting with joy. Dean was calm and collected.

“Hey, man. Do you own this car?”

Dean heard this voice out of nowhere and turned around to this kid taking a drag of his cigarette. Before he could answer, Dean realized he’s the person he saw at the gas station. Damn he’s gorgeous.

“The Impala?” Dean asked, and the kid answered. “Yeah, she’s mine. Got her when I was 16.” Dean smiled at the memory.

“Awesome! I’ve seen you around, well, _it_ around. Been wanting to find you and tell you what great taste you have in cars.” They were smiling at each other and Dean for some reason just couldn’t take his eyes off him. “I’m Castiel.” He stuck his hand out for Dean to shake.

“Dean. Nice to meet you Castiel.” Dean shook his hand.

“You too. So what are you doing here? Do you have a child?” Castiel’s face changed as he realized what he asked. “I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“No I don’t have any kids. I’m only 20!” Dean laughed. “I’m here because I have major writer’s block and I needed a place to clear my head. What are you doing at the park?” Dean responded back.

“Just going for a walk. Having a smoke.” Castiel looked at his cigarette that was burnt out now. He looked around himself and Dean. “Hang on a sec.” he walked over to a trash can to throw it out. Dean kept an eye on him almost the whole time. Not trying to be creepy at all, but he thought Castiel was a very attractive guy. And he’s not usually into the punk look, but Dean thought Castiel definitely pulled it off amazingly.

Castiel came back and lifted up his sleeves, showing his arm full of tattoos and sort of picking at them. Dean didn’t say anything though, he just met the guy.

“Well, I should be getting back home soon.” Castiel said.

“Would you like me to give you a ride at all?” Dean asked, sounding a bit more eager than he intended to.

“Sure, actually.” He responded with a smile and Dean just thought what the hell did he just get himself in to? “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean unlocked the passenger side of the car for Castiel and he went back around to the driver’s side, telling Castiel to give him directions as they go.

“So, how old are you, Cas?”

“Huh?”

“Oh, sorry. Castiel, I mean.” Dean felt like he messed something up already.

“No, if you wanna call me Cas, go ahead. Nobody really does to be honest. I just didn’t hear your question.” Dean gave a silent sigh of relief. He’s not sure why he’s acting this way and why he’s so affected by someone he saw a week ago.

“I asked how old are you.”

“I turned 18 in August. Make a left here.” Dean turned as instructed.

“Awesome, man. Are you still in high school?”

“Yeah, I can't stand it. But, I do have enough credits that I can graduate at the end of this semester.”

Ooh he’s smart too! Dean thought.

Castiel kept giving Dean directions to his house and once they got there Dean parked in the driveway for his passenger to get out.

“Hey, Dean. Do you want to hang out sometime if you’re not busy?” Dean was kind of surprised Castiel asked that.

“Sure! What’s your number?” Dean got his phone out and entered Castiel’s number.

“See you soon Dean.”

Castiel closed the door to the Impala and walked his way into his house.


End file.
